


Restless Sea

by Julianesque



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abundance of Salty Bitters, Barth is here for Julian making a fool of himself, Barth tries to play matchmaker, Bottom Julian Devorak, Flirting, Fluff, Fugitive apprentice of sorts, Fugitive doctor, Happy times, Julian's head over heels, Julian's still on the run, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), One-Shot, Pretty much an angrier version of Julian, Rogue apprentice, Salty Bitters are your new jam, Sexual Tension, Slippery boy meets someone just as slippery, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana), Troublemakers in love, Your rowdiness makes Julian swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: A night out to the bar ends a little differently than expected, all because of a certain fugitive doctor.





	1. A Rowdy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my OC Ashara but works as a self-insert!

Glancing up at the crooked sign—faded paint chipping away from the raven's outline and the old wood splintering around the edges—you straighten up, clutching the small travel pouch beneath your cloak. Asra had insisted you step away from the shop for a night, even after your best efforts to wave him off. He wouldn't have let up until you stepped away so here you were outside the infamous bar, The Rowdy Raven. You admittedly had a penchant for trouble, always searching for your next fight or bar you could occupy though not necessarily in that order. 

Reaching for the door handle you startle, the door bursting open with a man stumbling out in a drunken stupor. Your eyes squint against the bright light that spilled out onto the dark street, a hand immediately flying to the knife tucked against your hip. "Hey!" You snap irritably, watching the man jerk his head in your direction with wide hazy eyes. The crooked smile on his lips fell when the tip of your knife brushed against the end of his nose—a warning. Slurring a string of apologies he backs away and slinks off further down the street, disappearing into the night. "Idiot.." You grumble under your breath, shifting your gaze back to the brightly lit entryway where the sounds of laughter and music drifted out. Gingerly moving up the three steps and making your way inside you blink, observing the patrons that milled about. Two men at the bar roared with laughter over the sound of the small band in the corner, drinks sloshing over their hands with each flourish of their large arms. 

For a moment you consider approaching them, itching for an old-fashioned bar fight but you wander to the opposite end of the bar instead. The burly man behind the counter looks up from wiping a glass, a knowing grin spreading across his face when you pull back your hood. "Aha, the elusive apprentice finally shows himself! I never thought I'd see the likes of ya 'round here!" Barth sets the glass down in front of you, raising a brow. "What? Ya thought you wouldn't be known 'round here?" He laughs at your incredulous expression, your lips pursing tightly.

"Hardly. I'll take the strongest drink you got." Eyeing the empty glass in front of you Barth quickly takes it away, replacing it with a larger stein. 

"Salty Bitters, not for the faint of heart." A firm nod sends Barth backing away, leaving you to drink in peace. Bringing it to your lips you take a swig, the bitterness washing over your tongue and sending a shudder down your spine. _Not bad_ you think with a slight grin, taking another drink as your gaze flits around the bar. Your fingers flex restlessly around your cup, thrumming with pent up energy. There had to be _someone_ chomping at the bit for a brawl. 

"Hey there pretty thing," a gruff voice sounds to your left, a brute of a man saddling up to you with a grin. "Lemme buy you your next drink.. it's not right for someone so pretty to buy their own.." There's a slur to his words, his body swaying visibly. Lowering your glass you huff, looking over him distastefully. 

"I'll give you ten seconds to step back if you know what's good for you." Your eyes narrow, one of your hands disappearing under your cloak to curl your fingers around the blade of your trusty knife. 

"What..? You lookin' to get hurt sweetheart? I was just tryin' to be nice but if you wanna play like that.." The man grunts and slugs an uncoordinated arm in your direction, tatted knuckles just barely brushing against your forehead. You jump back with a smirk, brandishing your blade.A crowd had already started gathering, heads throughout the bar turning in your direction. _Bingo_

"Oh, I _insist_ you play. How badly are you going to hurt me? Any bets?" Twirling around with a show of your cloak you release the snaps, letting it fall to the floor earning you a few encouraging hoots from the specters. "You're not going to make me beg are you?" When you turn around his fist lands this time, connecting with your mouth _hard. _Stumbling back you feel warmth running down your chin and a pleasant tingling on your lips, blood dripping onto your white vest. "Oh?" A hand makes it up to your mouth where your fingers brush across your split lower lip, staining the tips crimson.

"Lovely, absolutely lovely. I applaud your-" the man charges angrily, fists flying in every direction only to miss their target again and again as you leap out of the way. He whirls around and throws himself forwards, knocking you both to the ground. A low groan falls from your lips when your head hits the wooden boards, your vision swimming. The aggressor comes in and out of focus from where he hovers above you, his rough hands coming down to wrap around your throat. 

"I've had enough of your mou-" his threat's abruptly cut off with the sudden jerk of your hips and hands that shoot up to grasp his arms, rolling the two of you over. The man's hold on your throat loosens when you move back, your breath coming out in short pants. 

"I was expecting more, how disappointing." You purr lowly, releasing his arms before standing back to your feet. The crowd around you was nothing more than excited murmurs, a few calling for the man to fight back. Bowing dramatically you back away, turning your head in the direction of the bar where your half-empty stein sat. "Now, if that's all you have to offer me.. I would love to finish my drink.” You hear the man struggle to his feet, staggering after you all the while grunting expletives. A hand grips your shoulder, whipping you around and pinning you to the nearest table. Your back hits the wood with a satisfying thud, knocking the nearby glasses onto the floor. Large fingers grasp the collar of your vest, holding you in place to witness the fire in the man's eyes. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." you inhale sharply, meeting his angry gaze with a menacing smirk. Faster than a striking snake you lash out, your knife penetrating deep into the flesh of his shoulder. A silence falls over the bar other than the man's labored grunts, staggering back to cradle his shoulder. "I warned you," He eyes your hand as you extend it, crooking your fingers to beckon him forwards. "The knife, please." A groan builds in your throat when you watch his shaking hand grasp the handle and pull, the soaked blade dropping to the floor between you. He kicks it forward with a scowl, pressing his palm over the gash before shuffling off to lick his wounds elsewhere. 

"Thank you, how kind!" Steadying yourself back onto your feet you crouch down to pick up the blade. Wiping it off on your pants you conceal it once more, looking up in time to see the grins around you. Soon everyone was bustling around, resuming their activities as if they hadn't just witnessed a stabbing. Sighing you return to your spot at the end of the bar, grabbing your much heavier stein. Suspicious, you narrow your eyes and peer down into the now full cup.

"You have an admirer.. came up while you were fightin'." Barth jerks his head to a lone corner of the bar. 

"Do I now?" Turning your head towards the booths you cock your head, gaze settling on an auburn-haired man. If you looked hard enough you could just barely make out the details of his face lit by the hanging lantern. Eye patch, wild red curls, that nose, you'd definitely seen him somewhere before. You avert your gaze, looking back down at your drink curiously. "And what did my gracious admirer buy me?" 

"Another round of Salty Bitters. They're his favorite, always orderin' them."

"So he's a regular? Hm." You lift the mug, eyes wandering back to the man's lone booth, the cold edge of the glass meeting your bleeding lip when his gaze locks with yours. There's a smirk on his face as he watches you, his one eye shamelessly ogling from afar. 

"Oh, Julian? He's in here most nights downin' those Salty Bitters... but I never told you that." Barth winks, moving back to the other end of the counter. 

Taking a large gulp of your drink you lower it back down, never breaking eye contact with the mysterious man as you slowly swipe your tongue across your bloody lip. You watch him adjust the collar of his white blouse, the low lighting doing nothing to hide the deep blush contrasting his pale cheeks. He catches his lower lip in his teeth, biting down hard when you grab your glass and walk over. Sliding into his booth and sitting across from him you take in his sharp features and exposed chest, down to the long black gloves that went up to his elbows. "I suppose I should thank my _admirer_ for the drink." 

"Drink?" Julian blinks, staring down at the cup in your hands with a frown. "I didn't buy you a drink.." he turns around to look back at the bar where Barth was wiping another glass, staring at us only to look away, whistling innocently. "Ohoho that _sneaky_..." Julian cuts himself off, looking back at you with a grin. "I must say, you are even lovelier up close. I should have bought you that drink. Next round on me?" 

"Hm.. I don't know." You tap your chin, pretending to think about it, Julian's shoulders slumping. "I guess I could stay a little longer, if you're keeping me company." He perks up at that, his hand reaching across the table to rest over yours. 

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you here all by yourself." He squeezes your hand before letting it go, grabbing his stein again. "It's the least I can do after such a... performance." Clearing his thought he gestures to your mouth, the flush returning to his cheeks. You see a look akin to hunger in his eye. "You were ah..ehm.. marvelous.." Raising a brow you snicker through his stuttering, taking another sip of your own Salty Bitters. 

"Compliments and free drinks? You're too sweet to me Julian." You swoon dramatically, a hand shooting up to your forehead to complete the picture. "Oh my bar room hero!" 

Julian frowns again, his eye looking down at the table. "You know my name.. I take it you recognize me from the posters.." he mumbles bitterly with a sigh.

Posters? _Oh. _The wanted posters throughout town.. _that's_ why he looked so familiar. "I'm hardly a hero, far from it." The confident demeanor he displayed shifts into something gloomier, sadder. "If I were, well, I wouldn't be on the posters now would I?" Julian sneers in a half-hearted attempt to shrug it off. Frowning, you bump your leg against his, a bold attempt at reassurance. He jolts against your touch, a single wide eye staring at you in surprise. You shrug at him with a small smile, your leg firm against his beneath the table. 

"I never was one for heroes. I prefer something a little more... dangerous." Your tone drops suggestively, making him bite his lip again with a shaky 'oh'. Glancing towards the center of the bar you look back at him, batting your lashes flirtatiously. "Come.." Taking a gloved hand you move from the booth, leading Julian after you with a tug. "Dance with me, doctor." You purr, drawing him further to the nearly empty floor. The single grey eye never leaves your face, unaware of your arm until it slips around his waist, your hand pressing firm against his lower back. 

"Oh, ah, ahem.. you uh, you are certainly not shy." Julian bites his lip again, cheeks flushing a dark red—a beautiful look on him, you decided. 

"Definitely not." Closing the last bit of space between you, you squeeze his hand, looking up at him expectantly. "You _do_ know how to dance, right?" 

Julian scoffs at that, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, my dear, you doubt me?" He slides his arm around your waist, suppressing a shiver when your hand moves from his waist to rest on his shoulder. "What say we Tango?" 

"I say don't step on my feet." Allowing him to lead, you can't help but smile as you circle each other, your feet falling in sync with his. The band's tune had already shifted their tempo, matching the grace in which you danced. You lift your leg slowly, hooking it behind him. Julian lets out a little sigh, his eye lidded when you drop your leg back down."Oh.. where did you learn to dance?" He breathes, bringing you out for a twirl and back into his chest. 

"I never reveal my secrets.” Your noses brush together from the close proximity, his cheeks aflame in the low light of the lanterns. You hear a wolf whistle somewhere in the bar but your eyes never leaves his. “Oh!” You gasp softly when you're suddenly dipped, a smug smirk on Julian's lips when your own cheeks flush. 

"You're such a beautiful vision," he murmurs, carefully guiding you upright where the two of you continue across the room. "I would remember if I've seen your face before.." Drawing his fingers up your back you shudder, curving your arm around his neck to bring him in close. 

"I'm seen when I want to be seen." You whisper, tilting your head to the side as his hand leaves yours to trail along your jaw, the leather cool against your flushed skin. 

"Well, ah, I would love it if you'd let me see you again." Julian's lips are ghosting over yours, the hand on your back pressing your hips together. 

"You're forgetting something.." Grasping the auburn curls at the nape of his neck he groans, pulling his head back to look at you. 

"I am?" 

"Hm.. didn't hear you say please.." You twirl a lock of hair around your finger, realization dawning on his face as he swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Oh, ahem.. of course. Can I please see you again?" Julian's blushing again, his one eye hopeful. 

"I-" Suddenly a large raven comes flying through window into the room, screeching up a storm and throwing itself against a set of bells behind the counter. 

"PALACE GUARDS!" The room erupts into chaos, people scrambling from their seats to make an escape. You feel a gloved hand wrap around your wrist, squeezing tightly before you’re being dragged towards the back door. Following Julian’s pull and dodging past the others your heart hammers wildly in your chest. You feel a brief flicker of fear. You had promised Asra you wouldn't do anything to get caught—a sketchy bar in the South end and dancing with Julian Devorak of all people definitely went against that. Once you're back out onto the street you pivot sharply in the opposite direction Julian takes, swinging him around to pin him to the wall. 

"Tonight was.. fun." You force out a quiet laugh despite the nerves making your hands tremble against his shirt. He nods his head with a groan, glancing down at your hands that keep him pinned. 

"Mmm.. you're very hands-on." Jerking your head up you hear shuffling near the end of the alley, your eyes widening. You look back at Julian, searching his face for what you had no clue, but you did know you both needed to leave _now_. He's frowning, his hands coming up to cover yours, fingers entwining together. 

"Hey, it's okay. They're not after you.. go on. I won't let anything happen." He assures quietly, eye widening when your hand slips from his to slap over his mouth. 

"Yes they are!" You hiss, looking back up worriedly. Neither of you had time for this. Lifting your hand you close your eyes, summoning magic to your fingertips to release a blinding ball of light. "Come on!" You snag his arm, taking off down the opposite end of the street, Julian close on your heels. 

"Y-you do magic?!" Ignoring him you continue further down the street until you find another alley to duck into. You press him back against a wall, your hand finding his mouth again. Staring at him through the dark you notice he doesn't look upset, instead his eye is lidded, threatening to roll back. He’s panting against your palm, his warm breaths making you shudder. Blushing, you remove your hand to cup his cheek instead. With a soft exhale you close the gap, pressing your lips together in a gentle kiss. "Mm.." He relaxes against you, returning your kisses fervently while his hands move up to touch only for you to slap them away.

"No.." You warn, his hands obediently dropping back down to his sides with a whimper. Ghosting your thumb over his eye patch you sigh, kissing him a final time before backing away reluctantly. When Julian's eye flutters open, you're already gone. 


	2. BONUS SCENE: The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian can't get you off his mind. Mazelinka needs this lovesick mess off her hands.

Sighing softly Julian stirs a wooden spoon in the bubbling pot absentmindedly, his chin resting in his hand. He could still see your dark magenta hair and blue eyes so clearly in his mind, a dreamy smile pulling at his lips. 

"ILYA!" Mazelinka yells, waving her arms as she toddles over to the fire. Startled, he jerks back just as the pot boils over, the brew spilling out down the sides. Dragging a hand over his face he frowns, peering down at her through his fingers. 

"I'm sorry my dear, I, my mind was somewhere else." Julian starts, only for her to dismiss him with a jab of her finger. 

"Clearly! Go sit down, I'll watch it then." She gruffs, snatching her spoon from his hand. "You haven't been right since you came home last night, something happened." She wasn't asking, her gaze suspicious when she looks over her shoulder. "Spit it out, Ilya." Julian flushes, quickly looking down at the wooden table where he fiddles with a cloth. 

"Funny thing life is, huh?" He mumbles, refusing to look up even with the intensity of her gaze. 

"Fine, don't tell me. If you're going to just sit there and mope, you can get out of my house!" Her words were harsh, but there was a deep fondness to them that had Julian folding like a house of cards.

"Oh, Mazelinka..."

"Here it comes." She sighs. 

"I.. errrrr met someone last night." Sneaking a glance up at her, he immediately regretted it. There was a huge grin on her face, her spoon pointed in his direction. "Oh? Who is this _someone?_"

"Well uh, that's the thing. I don't know who he is, exactly?” Julian wrings his hands, the leather of his gloves creaking as they flex and rub together. 

"Do you know his name at least?" Mazelinka presses, raising a brow.

"Ah, errmmm.. no. He got away before I could ask." He shakes his head, shoulders slumping forwards in defeat. How would he find him again if he didn't know his name? Vesuvia was large, he could have disappeared anywhere! Kicking the heel of his boot against the floor he jumps, Mazelinka's hand firm on his shoulder. 

"He got away? You're telling me there's an even slippier boy running around the city?" Mazelinka sighs heavily, an affectionate smile tugging at her mouth. "Tell me about him, Ilya. I can see you're going to be a miserable mess the rest of the day if you don't." Raising his head up Julian blushes, a small smile of his own appearing. 

"Oh, where do I even start?" He murmurs dreamily, your face reappearing in his mind's eye. 

"From the beginning?" Julian scowls at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes, from the beginning. He.. he's beautiful. No, no, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe him. He's.. ohh Mazelinka he's just incredible. His dark hair, those captivating eyes.." He pauses, embarrassed by the words that come out. 

"Go on." She rolls her eyes.

"He's _oh so_ rowdy.." Mazelinka grins at that, patting his shoulder hard.

"Rowdy? Another troublemaker? I have my hands full with you," she scolds teasingly, resting a hand on her hip. Julian offers a sheepish grin, looking up at her with a sigh. 

"I've never wanted to see someone again as much as I do him. There's something about him that draws me in—“ Trailing off he looks down at the ground, fiddling with a button on his jacket. Did you want to see him again? Would he even be able to find you if he tried? 

"And? What are you doing still sitting here Ilya?! You want to find him? You're sure as hell not going to by bellyaching at this table all day!" Swatting his shoulder with the spoon he jumps, eye wide. Should he really go after you? 

"You're.. you're right! I have to at least try." Determined, Julian stands to his feet, his head almost striking the low ceiling in his rush. “Thank you dear, I wouldn't know what I'd do with you."

"You'd be caught, now get out of my house!" Ducking down to kiss her cheek Julian swipes his coin purse from the table, tucking it into his sash before darting towards the door in a hurry. He could feel his heart thumping fast in his chest, the thought of seeing you again making it soar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue Julian's journey to find you?

**Author's Note:**

> Slippery boys.


End file.
